Potomkowie Mistrzów: Odrodzenie Ninja
500px|center ---- Prolog Około szesnastoletni, dosyć wysoki chłopak zaczął powoli zwlekać się z łóżka. Nic mu się dzisiaj nie chciało. Nie miał ochoty pomagać dziadkowi majstrować przy różnych rzeczach. Nie dzisiaj. Otworzył smętne, zaspane oczy. Przycisnął do twarzy poduszkę. Mimo, że rzadko płakał, teraz naprawdę miał na to ochotę. Chciał, żeby mógł jeszcze śnić. Wypłowiałe, niegdyś szmaragdowe zasłony były jednak okrutne, jednoznacznie wskazywały na nowy dzień w Ninjago. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Dziadek wróci pewnie wieczorem. Charakterystyczne wzruszenie ramieniem odprowadziło go pod brązową szafę. Wyjął z niej niebieski dres i skierował się ku łazience. Po drodze zahaczył o pomarańczową abażurową lampę, która prawie spadła z szafki nocnej. Dzięki refleksowi udało mu się ją jednak złapać. Wyprostował się i z cichym westchnieniem omiótł pokój spojrzeniem. Dębowe rama łóżka, do ktorej wepchnięto jasno granatowy materac, kilka puchatych poduszek w kolorze ciemnego błękitu i szara narzuta z frędzlami. Wszystko, co powinno znajdować się na łóżku, było wokół niego. Znowu miał koszmary. Kilka szafek nad łóżkiem, obraz ze wzburzonym morzem nad biurkiem, drewniane szafki wypełnione książkami i biurko, w którym kryło się wiele trocin, śróbek, wkrętów, gwoździ i innych "przydatnych" rzeczy. Puste akwarium, do którego nikomu nie chciało się wpuścić kolorowych rybek, wiało spustoszeniem. Dwa spore okna z roletami kończyły ten w miarę przytulny kącik chłopaka. Chcąc nie chcąc, pościelił łóżko. Podszedł do bukowego biurka i poprawił zdjęcie rodziców. Tylko ta fotografia sprawiała, że nie zapomniał jak wyglądali. Znów poczuł piekące kłucie w oczach, więc uznał że czas się umyć. Wyjął z szafki nad łóżkiem zmechacony, szkarłatny ręcznik i wszedł do łazienki. Zanim wszedł pod prysznic, oparł się o mleczno-biały zlew i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w prostokątnym lustrze. Przypominając sobie fotkę rodziców, zaczął się zastanawiać do kogo był bardziej podobny. Cóż, kolor włosów miał po matce. Ogółem wydawało mu się, że widzi w sobie więcej jej cech. Ponownie westchnął, po czym wszedł pod prysznic. Po umyciu się, wyszczotkowaniu zębów i ogólnemu ogarnięciu włosów (które, nie wiedzieć czemu odstawały w każdą stronę, choć jego rodzice mieli proste, prawdopodobnie dające się ujarzmić włosy) otworzył małe okienko w łazience i udał się do kuchni. Jak zwykle zastał tam kanapki i herbatę, która zdążyła już wystygnąć. Zazwyczaj była jeszcze ciepła, ale dzisiaj naprawdę późno wstał. Pochłonął śniadanie i zaczął wspinać się na strych, z którego kiedyś dziadek zrobił mu pracownię. Kiedy podszedł do biurka ze sklejki opatrzonego wszechogarniającymi je rysunkami, poczuł, że nie jest sam. Powoli zaczął się obracać. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że czekał tam na niego niespodziewany gość, którego skądś kojarzył. Zanim jednak zdążył zacząć myśleć kto to, oberwał bambusową laską po głowie. Wydał cichy jęk, po czym ogłuszony runął na drewnianą podłogę. 'Rozdział I' ---- Ocknął się na pełnej drzazg podłodze. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że to głowa tak bardzo go boli. Syknął cicho pod wpływem bólu. Postać, która stała przed nim jakiś czas temu, teraz wisiała w powietrzu po turecku z zamkniętymi oczami. Ta przeklęta laska lewitowała obok niej. Pomyślał, że nie wie którego boi się bardziej. Laski, czy brodatego człowieka w powietrzu. - Kim jesteś?- zapytał cicho starca. Jego ciekawość zmieszała się z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy brodacz przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Chciał spytać ponownie, lecz w tym momencie starzec się odezwał: - Kimś, komu możesz zaufać. Kimś, kto Ci pomoże. Jestem osobą, która nauczy cię wielu rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim, jestem przyjacielem twoich rodziców - powiedział nie otwierając oczu. Zdziwiony błyskawicznie podniósł się do pozycji podobnej do starszego człowieka, ale na ziemi. - Och...znałeś ich? - zapytał, zapominając o strachu i niepewności. Staruszek potwierdził skinięciem głowy. - Teraz jednak to Ty jesteś im potrzebny - powiedział, biorąc laskę i opadając powoli na zmurszałą podłogę. Widząc, że młody przygląda mu się w oszołomieniu, uśmiechnął się. - Przecież oni nie żyją! - krzyknął z frustracji. Chwilę potem dodał ciszej: - Nie żyją. Zezłościł się, kiedy starzec wciąż się uśmiechał. - Nie wiesz jeszcze wiele rzeczy, młody Nicku -powiedział z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę młodzieniec wpatrywał się w niego z otwartą buzią, ale starszy człowiek nie wiedział, czy robił ze względu na informacje o rodzicach, czy dlatego, że wiedział jak ma na imię. - W każdym razie, co Pan tutaj robi? -zapytał podejrzliwie, starając się odzyskać rezon. - Masz coś bardzo cennego - Powiedział wolno. Młody prychnął. - Nie chodzi mi o pieniądze - powiedział, wskakując na krzesło obok biurka. - A niby o co? - zapytał coraz bardziej rozdrażniony młody człowiek. - Każdy taki sam... - mruknął starzec - Musisz nam pomóc. - Po pierwsze, nic nie muszę. Po drugie: co ja niby mam?! I po trzecie...nam? - zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. - Wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu - odpowiedział. - Nigdzie nie jadę! Nie zostawię dziadka... - wzniósł protest. - Twój dziadek o wszystkim wie i się zgodził - powiedział starzec z miną zwycięzcy. Nick poczuł irracjonalne ukłucie zdrady. - Pojadę, jeśli powiesz mi dokąd - powiedział wolno, wiedząc, że przegrał. Starzec spojrzał na niego spod łba. - I tak pojedziesz... - powiedział łagodnie. - Jedziemy do miejsca bardzo związanego z Twoimy rodzicami, dzieciaku. - Ale ja... - chciał powiedzieć, kiedy poczuł dziwne ukłucie w ramieniu. Zobaczył tylko szeroki, słomiany kapelusz pochylający się nad nim. Chwilę potem legł na podłogę, myśląc o tym, że chyba jednak bardziej boi się staruszka niż laski. ~*~ Obudził się kilka godzin później w jasnym pomieszczeniu. Słońce przedzierające się przez, o ironio, zakratowane okna, raziło go w oczy. Powoli wstał. Podciągnął rękaw dresowej bluzy pod samo ramię. Ciemny, mieniący się różnymi odcieniami fioletu i zieleni siniak był wielkości dużej monety. Zaklął cicho. Po chwili znów poczuł zmęczenie. To było trochę za dużo. Zdecydowanie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że siedzi na wygodnej macie i poduszce, obok której leżała ciepła jeszcze zupa. Obok krzesła zauważył też czyste ubrania, chyba jakieś białe kimono. Zdziwił się trochę. Podejrzliwie łypnął okiem w stronę złotej cieczy wypełniającej porcelanową miskę. Po chwili wahania sięgnął po nią. Po posiłku jeszcze bardziej zachciało mu się spać. Pomyślał, że ktoś tu wreszcie zajrzy, a wtedy może uda mu się wydostać z tej dziwnej celi. Bez chwili zbędnego namysłu pogrążył się w czujnym śnie. ---- Obudziłem się z tępym bólem głowy. Zanim otworzyłem oczy, wygramoliłem się z szaroburej kołdry. Zaraz po otworzeniu oczu odskoczyłem jak poparzony. Stała przedemną czarno odziana postać. Wystraszony, wpatrywałem się w nią kilka minut. Kwadrans po tym, stwór zrzucił z siebie czarną pelerynę. Od tego co zobaczyłem, serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. I to nie ze strachu... ~*~ Wystraszył się. Zdziwiłam się, że tak szybko się obudził, więc przez chwile się nie ruszałam. Potem powoli zdjęłam przebranie. Znowu zastygł w bezruchu. Zirytowałam się. Na co on się tak gapi? ~*~ Wpatrywałem się w nią przez chwilę, nie odrywając wzroku. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem irytację w jej oczach. Odwrociłem wzrok i się zarumieniłem. Spojrzała na mnie, szukając podstępu. ~*~ Co on kombinuje? Zresztą, bez różnicy. ~*~ -Idziesz?- zapytała. Chłopak podskoczył, nie spodziewając się, że teraz coś powie. Bardziej spodziewał się dostać po głowie. -Gdzie?- zapytał. Przewróciła oczami. Nie wyglądała jak przykład cierpliwości. Bardziej jak wilk w owczej skórze. -Sensei już na ciebie czeka. Myśleliśmy, że jeszcze trochę pośpisz...- mruknęła.- W każdym razie, chodź za mną. Sięgnęła po swój czarny płaszcz ale tym razem go nie założyła. Teraz mógł lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. Fioletowe, gdzieniegdzie blond włosy splecione w dwa warkocze opadały na plecy. Obok ust widać było mały pieprzyk. Ściągnięte brwi dawały jej przebiegły wygląd. Chuda, w miarę wysoka dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami. - Gdzie my... -chciał zapytać, ale zanim to zrobił, wyszli przez drzwi, jak się okazało, kajuty. ---- Kiedy wyszli z kajuty, Nick patrzył na wszystko wielkimi oczami. Dziób łodzi zrobiony został na wzór smoczego łba, pomalowanego na czerwono. Cedrowy maszt i żagle koloru szkarłatnego mające żółte, według Nicka, ozdoby, nadawały im wygląd skrzydeł smoka. Duże, w tych samych odcieniach co żagle silniki rakietowe robiły niezłe wrażenie. Drewniany, lśniący pokład był wyczyszczony na błysk. Zaraz potem weszli na mostek. Kiedy tylko weszli, zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej niż na widok silników rakietowych. Sala pełna sprzętu technicznego, z wyświetlającą się na wielkim ekranie mapą Ninjago. Nick, z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku chwilę potem zauważył starca. Ten tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, chyląc kapelusz. Fiolotowo-włosa przeszła do steru znajdującego się w przedniej części pomieszczenia. - Więc?- zapytał od niechcenia "więzień". - Hmm?- odpowiedział starszy człowiek pytaniem na pytanie. - Co ja tu robię?- zapytał jeszcze bardziej zirytowany Nick. - Będziesz ćwiczył, młody człowieku. -powiedział jakgdyby nigdy nic. Zdezorientowany Nick spojrzał na niego. - Co będe ćwiczył? - A czego może uczyć sensei, hmm? Pytanie retoryczne. Jasne. - Ale czego będzie uczyć mnie pan. -powiedział, akcentując ostatnie słowa. Ku jego konsternacji, starzec uśmiechnął się widząc jego upór. Jakby coś mu przypominał. - Czy wiesz, co to Spinjitzu? -zapytał poprostu. - Sztuka kręcenia się wokół własnej osi? -zapytał trochę szyderczo. - Nie, młodzieńcze. -powiedział niewzruszony staruszek. - Mam na imię Wu. -powiedział, odbiegając od tematu. - I? Kiedy mogę się stąd zabrać? -zapytał z ignorancją brzmiącą między wierszami. - Och, kiedy tylko chcesz. - oznajmił staruszek. Nick ruszył ku drzwiom do wyjścia z mostku. Kiedy dotknął klamki, usłyszał jednak cichy, łagodny głos, mówiący: - Odejdź, lub pomóż mi uratować twoich rodziców i całą Krainę Ninjago, młody Ninja Wody i Błyskawic. Rozdział 2 ---- Zastygł w pół ruchu. Opuszkami palców musnął już mosiężną, długą klamkę od drzwi. Poczuł w klatce piersiowej coś na wzór pędzącego stada koni. Nieustępliwe, potężne i dzikie bicie serca. Co powiedział ten człowiek? Że jego rodzice żyją, a sam jest jednym z legendarych postaci, przy okazji dzierżącym moc żywiołu? A może ta strzykawka nie była wypełniona tylko środkiem nasennym? Po chwili wahania, obrócił się wolno na pięcie. Ujrzał serdecznie uśmiechniętego starca, a zaraz zanim dziewczynę z znaną mu już irytacją na twarzy. - I jak? Zostaniesz, młody człowieku?- powiedział Sensei. Teraz druga postać wpatrywała się w Nicka z zainteresowaniem kryjącym się w oczach, a obojętną miną na twarzy i postawą ciała. Wziął płytki oddech. - Moi rodzice... żyją, tak?- zapytał z delikatną nutą goryczy brzmiącą za niedowierzającym klimatem wypowiedzianego zdania. - Tak, chłopcze. Są jednak uwięzieni przez większe zło, niż... Zanim skończył zdanie, do pokoju wpadł czarnowłosy chłopak z fioletowym czubkiem głowy. - Sensei!- zawołał. - Co się stało?- zapytał Wu. - Radary zaczynają wariować. Jeśli chcecie... chwila, kto to jest?- zapytał, roztrzepanym wzrokiem wodząc po ogłuszonym ciągle chłopaku. - Poznaj Nicka, jak sądze będzie teraz twoim przyjacielem.- powiedział Wu. Gdyby Nick nie wiedział, na jakiej jest pozycji, albo w ogóle mógł coś powiedzieć, pewnie by zaprzeczył. Ale, pieczętując swój los, nie odezwał się. Wtedy zaczął pisać nowy rozdział w zwoju swego krótkiego życia. - Cześć.- powiedział po chwili weselszym tonem. Nieznajomy zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Witaj, Nick. Mam na imię Tenebris, co znaczy po łacinie mrok. Jestem synem Mrocznego Władcy.- powiedział, jakby z dumą. - A ja...- zaczął. - To syn Mistrzyni Wody i Ninja Błyskawic.- powiedział Sensei Wu.- Razem będziecie walczyć z Znakomitością. ---- - Czym jest Znakomitość?- padło pierwsze pytanie. Sensei zlustrował go wzrokiem, a Nick poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w karku. - W zasadzie to...- zaczął wolno, starając się dobrze dobierać słowa.- Poniekąd jest to osoba. W tym momencie udzielił się Tenebris, widząc kryjącego zakłopotanie staruszka: - Znakomitość powstała razem z Pierwszym Mistrzem Żywiołów. W Krainie Ninjago harmonia nie mogłaby panować, gdyby nie miała nad czym. Znakomitość miałabyć pierwszym, naturalnym i wręcz potrzebnym wrogiem naszej krainy. Kiedy Ninjago zostało podzielone, stworzyła sobie ona "pomocnika". -dodał z pogardą.- Jak pewnie się domyślasz, był nim mój ojciec. W kilka wieków po tym, Znakomitość całkowicie przestała troszczyć się o swój dom. Naturalne cechy takie jak zazdrość, zaczęły w niej przeważać. W końcu, po wielu dekadach, zdecydowała się wyeliminować przeciwnika. Ona i wasz przodek stoczyli największą w histori Ninjago bitwę, w której oczywiście oszukiwała. Udało się jej pokonać Pierwszego Mistrza. - Teraz moja kolej. -Stwierdził Sensei Wu. Zadowolony z tego, że dorwał się do głosu, Sensei przemówił: - Kiedy zabiła mojego ojca, Ninjago stworzyło coś w rodzaju zabezpieczającej bariery. Kiedy Mistrz skonał, Ninjago rozdzieliło jego moc i umiejętności do specjalnych, mistycznych miejsc, które nazwano Świątyniami Żywiołow. Wielu jednak przestało wierzyć w ich istnienie. Ostatecznie, Znakomitość została wygnana do innego wymiaru przez Mistrzów Żywiołów, ale ona się stamtąd wydostanie. -Zaznaczył. -Potrzebujemy Cię, Nick. - Chyba nawet nie muszę pytać. -Powiedział z przekąsem Nick. - Cóż... wniosek jest prosty: kiedy odnajdziemy Świątynie, będziemy mogli Ją pokonać. Jak sam jednak widzisz, żeby wybrać się na poszukiwania... - Musimy znaleść wszystkich Mistrzów i mapę. -Mruknął Nick. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko, ale było już za późno. - Zanim jednak wyruszysz z nami w tę podróż, musimy cię trochę podtrenować. Trening już się zaczął. Żeby nauczyć się wszystkiego, musisz mieć nie tylko umiejętności fizyczne, ale też umiejętności takie jak czytanie między wierszami, bo w tym pełnym zawiści świecie takie atuty są ważne, bo ta nauka pełna jest zagadek i tajemnic. Powodzenia, Nick. Rozdział 3 ---- Nick miał ochotę prychnąć, kiedy wyszli na pokład statku. Trenować? Tutaj? Zanim jednak coś zrobił, usłyszał Senseia: - Proszę, oto twój strój. -Rzucił w jego stronę spory pakuneczek opatrzony brązowym papierem. Od góry i dołu był przewiązany lnianym powrozem. Wyciągnął swój połyskujący scyzoryk i zaczął rozcinać wiązki. Jego oczom ukazało się kartonowe, płaskie pudełko. Spojrzał wymownie na Senseia. Zdjął wieko, a jego oczom ukazał się piękny, misternie zdobiony niebiosko-szary strój. Na piersi miał on złoty znak przedstawiający kroplę wody otoczoną przez energię elektryczną. Tworzyły jedność. Strój był miękki i bardzo aksamitny, przyjemny w dotyku. Robił wrażenie. Złote naramienniki były pokryte różnymi symbolami, których chłopak nie rozumiał. Przy pasie przymocowany był pas na broń. Kiedy go zauważył, Tenebris podał mu długą, srebrną katanę z granatowym uchwytem. Wziął ją w dłonie i poczuł dreszcz na plecach. W rękojeści broni były ukryte Shurikeny, jak wytłumaczył Sensei, naładowane ładunkiem elektrycznym równym 20 000 Volt (napięcie elektryczne przeciętnego paralizatora, nie zabija). Zamknął gwiazdy w rączce i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się ubraniu. Może nie będzie tutaj aż tak źle, jak podejrzewał? Kiedy przymierzył strój, poczuł się jakby odzyskał coś, co odebrano mu lata temu. Ponownie wyszedł z kajuty. Ujrzał przed sobą na prawdę niecodzienny widok. Dwóch senseiów skierowało na niego wzrok. Wybałuszył oczy. Jeden sensei uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Przemówił: - Nieźle wyglądasz, Nick. Metaphoro, przywróć swoją postać. -zwrócił się do swojego sobowtóra. W jeden moment coś za szumiało, a przed Nickiem stanęła fioletowo włosa. Dygnęła. - Dlaczego...?- zapytał młodzieniec. - Każde z was jest inne. Każde z was potrzdbuje osobnej opieki i zrozumienia, a co za tym idzie, innego stylu nauczania. Ta młoda dama posiada Moc Przemian, dlatego jej trening opiera się na wzorowaniu różnych postaci. Trening naszego Ninja Ciemności prowadzony jest z moją pomocą, stara się on panować nad Czarną Materią. Twój trening wygląda zgoła inaczej. ---- Pewien mądry człowiek, który napisał książkę, słusznie słusznie powiedział, że punkt widzenia zależy on naszego punktu siedzenia. Tyle, że niektórzy czasem w ogóle go nie mają. Jak Nick w tym momencie. - SENSEI!- darł się młody chłopak z wysokiego masztu, trzymając go oburącz. Wyglądał jak spłoszony kot na drzewie. - No, wlazłeś tam, to teraz zejdź!- powiedział Wu. Zaraz za nim na podłodze rechotał Ninja Mroku. Sensei spojrzał na niego krytycznie.- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak ty się tam znalazłeś?- mimo swojego położenia Nick parsknął śmiechem na widok czerwonego oblicza Tenebrisa. - Nick, spróbuj zaprzeć się nogami i opuścić!- zawołała Metaphora. - Ale...- powiedział, kiedy nagle usłyszał trzask. Pozytywem było, że już nie musiał się fatygować ze schodzeniem. Jęknął przeciągle. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylające się nad nim trzy osoby. - Droga do podłoża nie była tak długa jak się wydawała, nie?- parsknął Tenebris. Nick zgromił go wzrokiem. - Narazie Airjitsu chyba nie idzie mi za dobrze...- mruknął. Sensei ściągnął brwi. - Właściwie...jak na pierwszą próbę, to nie poszło ci źle. Może lądowanie to porażka, ale bardzo wysoko się wziosłeś... - Tylko po to, żeby spaść.- warknął na siebie. - W każdym razie, na ten moment koniec treningu z Airjitzu. To była tylko próba ciekawości, najpierw musisz opanować podstawy jakimi są Spinjitzu i walka.- zaznaczył Sensei. Nick przyznał mu chcąc nie chcąc racje. ---- Znowu wylądował na deskach. Świetnie. Kiedy przeciwnik zamachnął się na niego, zręcznie uchylił się przed ciosem, i wykorzystując sprzyjającą sytuacje, sprzedał mu kilka kopniaków. Były jednak źle wyważone, i chwilę po słodkim smaku zwycięstwa pozostał tylko gorzki posmak. Wojownik, widząc błąd młodego ninja, także skorzystał z takiego ułożenia zdarzeń. Złapał Nicka za nadgarstek i wykręcił go do tyłu, przy czym Ninja Błyskawic wydał zdumiony okrzyk. Teraz stał odwrócony tyłem do Mistrza Mroku, mając złożone w bezradności, ubeswłasnowolnione ręce trzymane za plecami przez Tenebrisa. Sapiąc, powoli wypuścił jego ręce. - Nie jest źle, stary.- Pochwalił Ninja Morku.- Niedługo powinieneś opanować Spinjitzu. - Guzik prawda.- Wycharczał Nick. Nie był z siebie zadowolony. Tene uniósł do góry brew. - Cóż... dobrze, że nie widziałeś mojego treningu.- Mruknął. Nick wolał nie pytać. W tym momencie z mostku wyszła Metaphora. - Mecia, pomożesz mi go trenować?- zapytał Tenebris. Metaphora spojrzała nie niego gniewnie. - Po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie "Mecia". Po drugie, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż oglądania jak dostaje w czerep, chociaż to kuszące.- Spojrzała z figlarnym błyskiem w oku na Nicka. Przewrócił oczami. - Już coraz mniej obrywam. -Powiedział, wypinając dumnie pierś. W mgnieniu oka stał w takiej samej pozycji jak przed chwilą, z rękami trzymanymi przez Mecię za jego plecami. - Dziewczyna jest w stanie cię pokonać, ty nasz waleczny ninja.- parsknęła. Puściła go. Tenebris odchrząknął. - Przecież na początku mnie też potrafiłaś rozłożyć na deski.- Powiedział. Zaraz jednak znowu zwrócił się do Nicka.- Nie martw się stary, będzie lepiej. -Powiedział, puszczając mu oczko. Dopiero teraz zauważył spojrzenie Metaphory. - Ciebie nie trudno było pokonać.- Mruknęła, marszcząc brwi.- W każdym razie, mówiąc, że mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, miałam zawołać was na obiad. A, i jeszcze jedno. Tene, Sensei prosił, żebyś pogrzebał przy Shurikenach Nicka.- Przypomniała sobie. Natychmiast wyrwał się Nick: - Mogę ci pomóc, Tenebrisie?- Zapytał z nadzieją. Ninja Mroku zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Lubisz majsterkować?- Zapytał z ciekawością. Widząc twierdzące, ochocze kiwanie głową Nicka, rozpromienił się.- Dobra, to zaraz jak zjemy obiad przyjdź do mojej kajuty.- powiedział, rozmyślając nad poprawkami do broni Mistrza Błyskawic i Wody. 'Rozdział 4' ---- - No, to opowiadaj.-Zagadnął lakonicznie Tenebris. Nick spojrzał na niego nieco zdezorientowany. - O czym? - O sobie, gałganie, chyba nie o mnie.- powiedział swoim ciepłym, humorystycznym tonem. Nick westchnął płytko. - W sumie, to nie ma za bardzo o czym opowiadać. Kiedy moim rodzice "zginęli"- powiedział z ironią- Dziadkowie się mną zajęli. Miałem wtedy... cóż, chyba z trzy lata. A jak z Tobą?- zapytał. Tenebris przez chwile nie odpowiadał, a Nick pomyślał, że w ogóle nie odpowie, kiedy usłyszał: -Wiesz, kiedyś usłyszałem, jak ktoś mówił, że niektóre historie są jak cebule. Im więcej warstw z nich zdejmiesz, tym więcej łez sie poleje.- mruknął, cicho jak na siebie. Byli już pod drzwiami. Tene szastnął nogą. -Panicz przodem. Nick wszedł do trochę zabałaganionego, pełnego różnych rzeczy pokoju. Kiedy Tenebris otworzył drzwi, najpierw jego oczom ukazało się duże, białe łóżko z czarną jak smoła pościelą. Obok niego stała zszarzała szafka nocna, na której stał mosiężny budzik. Zaraz nad nim, na fioletowo-szarej półeczce, leżało dosłownie wszystko. Od wkrętów, trocin, patyczków, waty i kompasów, po kanapki, yoyo, skakankę, a nawet kilka zeschłych róż. W prawej części pokoju stała szafa na ubrania. Obok niej stało duże, zagracone biurko, z otwartą po środku wielką księgą z czerwoną wstęgą. Miała trochę przedarte na końcach kartki, wyglądała na bardzo starą, ale szanowaną książkę. No, oprócz plamy po majonezie w rogu stronnicy. Nick spojrzał krzywo na Tenebrisa, który wzruszył ramionami. Nick pokręcił głową. W lewym krańcu kajuty postawiono kanapę, obok której stała mała szafka. Całości dopełniały futerkowy, fioletowy dywan i czarny żyrandol. Nick usiadł przed biurkiem i zerknął na leżacą przed nim książkę. - Co to za księga? ---- -Eee, no, ten, mam ją od ojca.- powiedział, i odchrząknął. Nick uniósł brew. -Co o niej wiesz?- zapytał, przeglądając książkę. Miała ilustrację wykonane ołówkiem i atramentem, chociaż wyraźne tusze z niektórych obrazków przypominały krew, i do tej pory się lepiły. Wykrzywił usta. Wrócił do przeglądania książki. Ilustracje pokazywały wiele różnych rzeczy, opisanych po łacinie i opatrzonych dziwnymi znakami. Co nieco znał z łaciny, ale odechciało mu się czytać, kiedy ujrzał "ołówek z włosia szczura" wykorzystywany do szkicowania map wojennych, co miało przywieść powodzenie wojownikom. Odwrócił wzrok z niesmakiem i przerzucił stronę. Zdziwił się, kiedy zamiast zapisanej stronnicy jego oczom ukazał się wielki, czarny smok z czerwonymi jak ogień oczami. Jego hebanowe łuski odbijały się kolorem od kartki jak słońce w kroplach rosy, wyglądały jak żywe. Wydawało mu się, że zwierzę się w niego waptruje. Zbliżył do niego twarz, chcąc dokładniej zbadać rysunek, kiedy smok ożył na rysunku i chciał się na niego rzucić. Nick pisnął i przerzucił stronnicę, a z poprzedniej kartki wyleciał czarny dym i dźwięk przypominający kaszel. Tenebris śmiał się tak bardzo, że cały się trząsł. Kolega spojrzał na niego spod byka. -Tylko... na to... ekhem... czekałem.- wycharczał, mając w płucach dym smoka.- No, a co do tej księgi... zostawił mi ją ojciec. Zawsze powtarzał mi, że jej stronnice zawierają coś, o czym nam się nie śniło. Nie rozumiałem go, a gdy o to pytałem, zbywał mnie i mówił, że zrozumiem jak dorosnę.- powiedział Ninja Mroku z naburmuszoną jak dziecko miną. Nick parsknął śmiechem.- Dorosłem, ale i tak nie rozumiem co mógł mieć na myśli...- powiedział z zamyśleniem, a Nick dalej wertował poszarzałe od czasu i kurzu kartki. -Na prawdę nic więcej ci o niej nie mówił?- zapytał, a Tenebris potrząsnął przecząco głową i westchnął, wpatrując się w okienko kajuty. Zniecierpliwiony Nick zaczął szybciej przerzucać kartki, po czym przez nieuwagę zrzucił ją na podłogę, chcąc sięgnąć po pióro i zahaczając przy okazji o lampkę. Tene spojrzał na niego z naganą i podniósł książkę. -Ej, czekaj!- krzyknął Nick, wpatrując się w książkę i ciągnąc kolegę za rękaw. Tenebris uniósł brwi i podążył wzrokiem za ręką chłopaka. Nick delikatnie wyjął jakiś skrawek tkaniny z rozprutej od uderzenia okładki książki... ---- Autor: MartA Kategoria:MartA Kategoria:Opowieści